NARUTO HIDEN : A perfect day for an engagement (PARODY)
by VikaKyura
Summary: Acara pertunangan yang seharusnya berlangsung tentram dan damai, pada kenyataannya sedikit dibumbui oleh beberapa drama konyol dan kelakuan sompral para sahabat. / NARUHINA / AU / COMPLETED! R n R?


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and any other characters.**

 **Warning : OOC. Gaje. Bahasa tidak baku. Lebay. Humor garing. _slight SaiIno. Sedikit ShikaTema._**

 **Rate T untuk bahasa dan tema obrolan.**

Cerita ini _bukan hanya_ fiktif belaka.

Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun.

* * *

 **NARUTO HIDEN : A perfect day for an engagement (PARODY)**

 _Oleh_ **VikaKyura**

 _Acara pertunangan yang seharusnya berlangsung tentram dan damai, pada kenyataannya sedikit dibumbui oleh beberapa drama konyol dan kelakuan sompral para sahabat._

* * *

Cuaca cerah benderang di hari pertunangan Hyuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Acara yang begitu khidmat tersebut memang seharusnya berlangsung tentram dan damai. Meski pada kenyataannya, sedikit dibumbui oleh beberapa drama konyol dan kelakuan sompral para sahabatnya.

Mulai dari Naruto yang tak bisa mengontrol otot muka dan posisi duduknya saking dia deg-degan karena baru pertama kali melamar anak gadis orang, sampai tanggapan dan reaksi kawan-kawannya yang terang-terangan menahan gatal untuk tidak meledek atau tahan geli untuk tidak menertawakan kegugupan si berandal tanggung yang sering jadi bahan bulian preman kampung Konoha itu.

Bertempat di kediaman Hyuga, saat ini Naruto—yang barusan tadi datang bersama satu rombongan orang sekampung sebagai pengantar—sedang duduk bertatap muka dengan calon mertuanya, Hyuga Hiashi.

Muka Naruto jelas tegang. Keringat dingin mengucur dari berbagai sudut dahinya. Lobang hidungnya kembung kempis. Urat-urat di pelipisnya pun menonjol jelas. Tenggorokannya kering. Diam-diam dia neguk ludah berkali-kali. Duduknya tegak, padahal senderan kursi yang sekarang lagi didudukinya sudah nganggur sedari tadi.

Bagaimana pemuda berambut pirang terang itu tidak gugup coba, wajah ayah dari kekasihnya yang memang sudah dari sononya angker, kini semakin tampak sekeras batu karang saja, dan sedang mengamatinya langsung dari jarak dekat. Naruto merasa seperti diteror, terintimidasi hebat. Nyalinya mendadak menciut. Dia sempat mempertanyakan kebenaran perkataan Hinata tentang ayahnya.

Katanya Hiashi sudah sepenuhnya merestui hubungan mereka. Sampai-sampai Naruto—setelah bertapa sekian ribu hari—akhirnya memberanikan diri datang untuk melamar. Tapi kini, yang dia dapat sejak tadi adalah pelototan mata seribu volt yang nyaris bisa menghanguskannya. Untung saja keteguhan tekadnya bukan sebesar biji kacang, melainkan sebesar gunung Fuji di Jepang, seluas samudra di lautan dan setinggi langit di angkasa.

Sialnya, kenapa rangkaian acara lamaran harus banyak tetek bengeknya sih? Dari mulai sambutan dari Mbah Hashirama sampe wejangan rumah tangga dari Ki Madara. Untuk menghormati sesepuh desa, katanya. Yang Naruto herankan, kenapa harus Ki Madara yang ngasih wejangan pernikahan coba? Mencicipi manisnya gelora rumah tangga aja kan si Aki belum pernah. _Duh._

Intinya, _kenapa nenek moyang si teme yang harusnya udah bau tanah masih bisa fit aja? Apa rahasia awet mudanya?_ Jadi heran.

Meski penasaran setengah mati, Naruto terus _playing good boy_ aja. Dia tetep mingkem sambil duduk sedekap, macem anak SD yang baru merasakan duduk di bangku sekolah. Kalau protes, dia bisa dicap durhaka. Paling buruknya, bisa dikutuk supaya senasib sama si Aki, jadi bujang lapuk selamanya. _NO WAY!_

Naruto menggigil di tempat. Dia harus mempertahankan keberlangsungan pertunangan ini dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Demi nama cinta, juga demi nasib masa depan dan keturunannya entar. Dalam hati Naruto terus komat-kamit minta perlindungan dari Yang Maha Kuasa.

Tapi dia jadi harus nahan-nahan kebelet pipis, kalau kelamaan begini ceritanya.

Brengseknya, saat Naruto sedang resah setengah mampus, seluruh jajaran pertemanannya malah nahan ngakak. Berandal kampung sekelas Naruto aja ternyata bisa mendadak _immobile_ macem patung pancoran gitu ya kalau lagi mau lamaran.

Lebih ngenesnya lagi, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang diperbuat teman-temannya itu sekarang. Bukannya turut mengilhami dan mengamini wejangan sesepuh, mereka malah sengaja melakukan hal ini di belakang punggungnya.

 _Drrt Drrt._

Serentak, _smartphone_ milik segenap rekan pemuda Uzumaki itu sedang bergetar berbarengan, karena semuanya sengaja men- _silent_ henponnya. Pemilik masing-masing ponsel itu mulai menunduk satu persatu dengan serempak. Mata mereka yang warnanya macam-macam, langsung terpaku pada layar.

Akun bernama _ino23_ mulai mengirim gambar pada _Hinata dilamar Kyubi_ , nama grupnya. Ga ngerti kenapa namanya begitu. Tanya yang bikin.

 _Dec 7, 9:02 am._

 _ino23_ : _guys, ada salam dari Hinata._

Disisipkan gambar Hinata dengan polesan _full make up,_ sedang tersenyum manis.

 _hrnsakura : cantik! lamaran?_

Akting, pura-pura kaget. Padahal Sakura tau mereka emang lagi lamaran, toh dia juga sedang hadir jadi salah satu tamu undangan di Kediaman Hyuga sekarang.

Akun _uchihasasuke_ ikut nimbrung. Dia ga ngomong apa pun sih, cuma ngirim gambar balon alphabet warna oranye bertuliskan HINATA _love_ NARUTO yang saling berjajar menggantung di plafon langit-langit teras rumah.

 _tenten_ : _AAAAAAAKKKKK! Diam-diam menghanyutkan yaaa. Dimana itu acaranya, Ino?_

Tenten ikut-ikutan akting. Padahal jelas dia juga lagi duduk di samping Sakura.

 _ino23 : Aku juga kaget pas denger beritanya lol, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Parah ih si Hinata, aku dilangkahin masa :( Di rumah Hinata._

 _hrnsakura_ : _emang paraaaaaaaaah Hinata._

 _tenten_ : _Iyaa nih. Masa senior diduluin juga *so sad*_

 _ino23_ : _Wkwk, sabar. Plis yang lain pada kemana nih?_

 _hrnsakura_ : _Kamu datang, pig? Lagi dimana sekarang? Kok ga liat!_

Sakura yang notabene seorang _drama queen—_ ketularan Ino—melanjutkan aktingnya, sambil sesekali ngintipin Naruto yang lagi bertapa di kursi panas di depan sana.

 _ino23_ : _Datenglah, kepaksa *emoticon ketawa sambil nangis* ini lagi di kamar nemenin Hinata sebelum dipanggil ke luar_

 _tenten_ : _HAHAHAHA ANJIR KEPAKSA_

 _hyugahinata_ mengirim foto _selfie_ berdua sama Ino.

 _hyugahinata_ : _B-bohong banget. Padahal maksa pengen datang juga *love*_

Eh, yang lagi mau dilamar muncul.

 _abangneji : Hinata, Hinata. Disaat Naruto bahkan nunduk aja ga berani, eh kamu malah ikut chattingan._

Mampus. Dengan mengejutkannya Neji nimbrung dalam _chat._

 _hyugahinata_ : _*malu-malu* G-gagapa yaa Neji nii-san? pegel nunggu nih *meletin lidah*_

 _temari_ : _Duh cantik banget sih! Selamat Hinataaa semoga lancar sampe hari H! *lope* maafin ga bisa dateng *cry*_

Bohong. Temari ikutan ngedrama, padahal dia dateng juga, dipaksa Gaara. _Katanya sih, dipaksa._

 _hyugahinata_ : _Aaaw amin Temari-san makasiih, gapapa kok Suna kan lumayan jauh *peluk*_

Hinata betulan tidak tahu Temari dateng, karena sejak tadi dia masih di kamar. Intinya, dikibulin.

 _mendokusai_ : _*peluk balik*_

Shikamaru nyaris terjungkal ditempat karena kursinya tiba-tiba ditendang Chouji yang duduk di belakang pemuda rambut nanas itu. Temari ga muncul lagi, mungkin sibuk melototin Shikamaru, yang sedang duduk tepat di samping puteri Suna itu.

 _sai25 : hadir._

Shimura Sai baru nanggepin pertanyaan Ino yang udah kekubur dari tadi.

 _ino23 : Ah, Sai ga asik. Telat. Bubar._

 _sai25 : Maaf dong nona cantik. Barusan ku harus dengerin wejangan si Aki, demi kelangsungan masa depan kita *senyum*_

 _ino23 :_ * _blush_ * _lamar aku sekarang bang~_

 _sai25 : yakin mau sekarang?_

Ditanggapi serius sama pemuda polos itu. Ino mingkem sambil senyam-senyum.

 _kibainu_ : _WOY KALO PACARAN DI JAPRI AJA SONO! KASIAN SHINO YANG JOMBLO DARI LAHIR!_

Kiba mendadak kejang-kejang karena tersengat tawon. Shino diam-diam _smirk._

 _chipsahoy : Kuenya mana?_

Shikamaru kirim gambar kue senampan. Chouji, yang ternyata pemilik akun _chipsahoy_ langsung mimisan.

 _hrnsakura_ : _Aduh kuenya :( Lempar ke jajaran kursi belakang ndak ica ya? laper nih beyum ma'em dari subuh_

Penyakit alay bin lebay Sakura kambuh, Ino sempat _loading_ bacanya.

 _ino23_ : Sabar ya nati aku kasih _breaking news_ keadaan di kamar

Lucunya Ino ga nyambung. Gatau sengaja atau nggak.

 _lee_ : _Ini grup apa?_

 _tenten_ : _Lee kok nanyanya ngeselin :(_

Tenten Sarkas.

 _lee : Serius, tak paham akutu. Kok Hinata dilamarnya sama Kyubi?_

Ternyata, dia ga bohong. Beneran bingung.

Baru setelah dipertanyakan begitu, semua ikut bingung. Dibuat mikir. Yang sedang duduk di jajaran kursi tamu langsung menatap serempak ke arah tempat Sasuke duduk. Kecuali Hinata dan Ino yang memang sedang berada di dalam kamar, hanya bisa nelengin kepala.

Sasuke sebagai si pembuat grup _chatroom_ dadakan, bersikap watados.

Jadi begini. Modelan percakapan seperti di atas mungkin sudah banyak ditemukan para pemirsa~ bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu semua yang ada di sini— _plak!_ Malah nyanyi dangdut.

Bedanya, berhubung bagi sebagian besar _kids_ zaman _old_ —yang kini telah tumbuh dewasa—media sosial _facebo*k_ sudah terlalu basi, maka banyak remaja (?) berkepala dua seumuran Sasuke dkk, memang sudah jarang aktif di sana karena berbagai alasan. Salah satunya dikarenakan banyak yang sudah pindah lapak ke medsos lain yang kata mereka sih lebih simpel, kekinian, dan menghasilkan. Sebut saja Instagr*m alias IG _guys_ , yang katanya lebih menguntungkan karena bisa bikin terkenal dengan jadi selebgram, bahkan bisa sampai menghasilkan uang dari _endorse_. Terutama, dengan berbagai fitur yang telah di _upgrade_ , sekarang aplikasi ini telah semakin canggih dan mampu bertahan dan bersaing dengan maraknya aplikasi medsos yang sudah menjamur di zaman milenial ini. *bukan promosi*

Bahkan, IG yang tadinya pas zaman tahun 2012 masih simpel cuma bisa dipake buat _upload_ foto dengan jumlah _like_ cuma sebiji doang, kini di zaman _now_ telah menyediakan fitur ruang _chat_ bagi penggunanya, termasuk _group chat._

Tapi, ga tau juga kenapa yang dipake IG bukannya WA atau LINE. Tanya Sasuke. Dia yang bikin.

Oh, mungkin awalnya dia mau _live streaming._

Sayangnya karena acara terlalu khidmat, Sasuke jadi tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia ga nyangka eyang Madara ternyata diundang juga, bahkan diberikan kehormatan untuk menyampaikan wejangan. Bisa dikutuk jadi bujang lapuk entar dia! _Suujonnya sehati sama Naruto._

Sebenarnya, Hinata pun sedari tadi terus bertanya-tanya. Apa faedahnya membuat grup _chatroom_ di saat semua temannya menghadiri langsung acara tersebut?

Tapi Sasuke yang biasanya bersikap _cool_ dan kalem, entah sedang kesambet angin dari kutub mana, malah jadi pelopornya. Dan kini keukeuh ingin melanjutkan drama—perundungan Naruto—mereka.

Katanya, untuk dijadikan sebagai kenang-kenangan karena momen semacam ini hanya datang satu kali. Padahal, Sasuke sendiri baru muncul sekali doang di ruang _chat._ Ga papalah, itung-itung jadi fasilitator.

Tapi seandainya Naruto tahu, si pemuda rambut kuning jabrik tersebut pasti bakal yakin sekali kalau itu hanya alasan receh semata. Tidak mungkin Sasuke mempunyai niat semulia itu. Naruto akan yakin, pasti Sasuke hanya ingin membuat sebuah tempat untuk mengabadikan momen _Naruto si berandal kampung yang nyatanya bisa goyah juga saat mau melamar wanita idaman,_ terutama untuk dijadikan sebagai bahan olokan di masa depan.

Terpuji sekali perbuatan Sasuke selaku _frienenemy_ dari tokoh utama kita.

Mari kembali ke _chatroom_ yang tadi isinya sudah tertimbun _chat_ nya oleh bahasan yang tidak penting, kini jempling menunggu klarifikasi Sasuke.

 _uchihasasuke : Ga usah tanya-tanya._

Si bungsu Uchiha itu akhirnya menjawab singkat, padat dan _tidak jelas_.

Semua orang dibuat terdiam sebentar, merenung.

 _sabakugaara : Nyatanya Naruto dan Kyubi adalah sepasang kembar siam._

 _"..."_

Jawaban tidak jelas Sasuke akhirnya terselamatkan oleh pernyataan ambigu Gaara.

 _Matter of fact,_ pemuda Suna yang terlalu menghayati wasiat Ki Madara itu nyeplos dengan celetukan yang kalau dipikir ada benarnya juga. Kini semua dibikin maklum. Bahkan Hinata pun manggut-manggut.

Akhirnya semua memutuskan untuk _move on_ ke hal lain. _Iyain aja lah daripada ribut ga penting_ , pikir yang lain.

 _puppetmaster : Hinataaa Narutooo oemjioemji selamat yaaa *cium*_

Kakaknya Gaara nih tiba-tiba, datang-datang langsung alay.

 _temari : jangan bilang si Shikamaru ntar bales 'cium balik'_

 _mendokusai_ : _amit-amit._

 _temari : KOK NGATAIN ADEK GUE?_

 _mendokusai : kok cakep-cakep emosian?_

Temari terdiam. Gatau lagi mesem-mesem karena dibilang cakep, gatau lagi tambah emosi.

 _ino23_ : btw, banyak yang masih belum ngucapin selamat

Ino segera mengalihkan topik, sebelum terjadi kekerasan dalam rumah tangga di fasilitas umum.

 _lee : HINATA-SAAANN SELAMAATT SEMOGA DILANCARKAN SAMPAI HARI BAHAGIA DAN SEGERA MENJADI KELUARGA DALAM SATU ATAP CINTA YANG PENUH DENGAN GELORA ASMARA DAN GAIRAH SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!_

Semua dibikin melongo.

 _kibainu : aq puzink. Atap cinta itu dibangun dari bekas snack ciki cinta atau gimana?_

Eh ditanggapi, tapi ga nyambung.

 _chipsahoy : ada ciki?_

 _bugslover : aqoe ya puzink zama k4y4k k4moe_

Kiba syok, langsung noleh ke arah Shino dengan mata melotot dan mulut mangap. Tapi yang sedang ditatap tetap datar-datar saja sikapnya, merasa tak ada dosa.

 _hyugahinata_ : _MAKASIH TEMAN-TEMAN SEMUA ATAS UCAPAN DAN DOANYA. SEMOGA LEKAS MENEMUKAN JODOHNYA ASAP YAA_

Semua menjawab amiin ga pake lama.

 _tenten : duh yang mau dilamar, bawaannya degdegan_

 _sai25 : pas aku lamaran gak pada dateng=_=_

 _hrnsakura : lamaran apa sih Sai_

 _mendokusai : Sai ngelamar kali, kok dilamar?_

 _sai25 : dilamar... kan Ino mah dominan anaknya. Jadi aku yang tunggu di rumah_

 _tenten : ngaco *ketawa*_

 _kibainu : gue ngakak online sai *nangis klenger*_

 _uchihasasuke : lawak._

Tumben dia komen, tapi nadanya datar, plis. Atau ngambek? Pfft.

 _mendokusai_ : _gimana ceritanya tuh?_

Shikamaru pura-pura tertarik, udah mulai bosan dengan pidato seputar kehidupan pernikahan.

 _lee : serius?_

Eh, dia percaya.

 _sai25 : *love* iya waktu itu ino ngobrolnya sama kakek aku, opa Danzo... aku nya sih nunggu di dapur_

 _puppetmaster : huahahaha bodor si sai_

 _tenten : plis saaaaii stop aku jadi ngebayangin lol_

 _hrnsakura_ : _ino ternyata jantan juga ya sai_

 _sai25 : udah beres obrolan baru keluar dari dapur akunya tuh... bawa banyak, teh manis, kue... ujung-unjungnya ngebotram sekeluarga_

 _chipsahoy : MANA KUE?_

 _mendokusai : selow heh_

 _tenten : kekeke aslinya si ino jantan kaleeee *gelindingan*_

 _temari : garelo maraneh LOL_

 _mendokusai : ih kok kasar ngomongnya_

 _temari : MASALAH?_

Kembali direlai.

 _ino23 : Sai, kita nikahnya 32 Desember. Semua udah aku atur. Wkwkwk kok ngakak_

 _sai25 : maaf, barusan dibajak bang Neji_

 _semua : HAH?_

Neji hanya diam tanpa klarifikasi. Semua tambah salah paham.

 _hyugahinata:_ N-neji- _nii san?_

 _sai25 : Tapi bohong. Pis._

 _kibainu : Syialan lu sai! gw nyaris ngejungkal_

 _lee : loh, kok bohong? Ih akutu ngiranya betulan :(_

 _hrnsakura_ : _sai selin bet deh. Pen pukul :(_

 _tenten : sai selin bet deh. Pen pukul (2)_

 _temari : sai selin bet deh. Pen pukul (3)_

Gadis-gadis pada setuju, kecuali Ino yang malah pen cium, dan Hinata yang lagi deg-degan nunggu gilirannya keluar kamar datang.

 _ino23 : ih jangan, bebebku *lope*_

 _sai25 : gagapa nona cantik, kalau fans itu memang beragam bentuknya... ada yang pen pukul, ada yang teriak histeris, ada yang sampai pingsan... memang kalau fans itu bermacam-macam. Ya kan Sas? Kamu pasti paling ngerti penderitaanku._

 _Uchihasasuke : ..._

Dalam hati Sasuke setuju, ' _gue suka ga ya lo sai, sayangnya gue terlalu cool untuk mengamini itu'._

 _kibainu : syialan lu *muntah*_

 _tenten : pukul ra pukul. Ino dengan senang hati mengizinkan ya kan?_

 _sai25 : nah, contohnya dua anak manusia di atas saya ini *senyum*_

 _hrnsakura : pengen ten pengen banget di shannaro malah nih udah gatel dari tadi. Tapi sayang tempat duduk sai jauh di depan sana_

 _ino23 : boleh kok mba tenten, karena itu suatu bentuk sayang fans ke idolanya wkwkwk_

 _sai25 : thats why i love ino *kiss*_

 _tenten :_ _kamvreeetooozz_

 _hrnsakura : jijay_

 _ino23 : Ssssttt! Hinata udah mau dipanggil keluar nih. See you outside soon_

Semua langsung heboh. (Kecuali Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara yang tetep kalem) : _TERIMAKASIH YANG MAHA KUASA, MEREKA TLAH DIPERTEMUKAN. NARUTO UDAH KEBELET TUH! AKHIRNYA SAAAAHHHH DILAMAARR!_

 _Uchihasasuke_ segera mengirim foto _couple_ Naruto-Hinata yang sedang sama-sama pamer cincin yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kiri mereka, pertanda akhir dari sesi _live report_ nya, yang segera dibanjiri oleh ucapan selamat pada pasangan yang telah naik status satu tingkat.

 _sai25 : cocok deh, macam pasangan-pasangan yang abis tunangan_

 _hrnsakura : menurut ngana aja sai..._

 _mendokusai : kok udah selesai aja?_

 _temari : menurut ngana aja shik..._

 _chipsahoy : UDAH BOLEH NYAMILIN KUE SEKARANG?_

 _ino23 : barusan makan nambah lima kali masih kurang Ji?-_-_

 _puppetmaster : saya ikut berbahagia_

 _tenten : Cuma ikut berbahagia aja? Ga ikutan tunangan?_

 _puppetmaster : ..._

Begitulah. Singkat cerita, akhirnya acara kelar dan Naruto sudah bisa membuka henponnya.

Dan dia langsung kicep. Mangap. Ngakak. Teriak. Sambil _scroll_ atas bawah. Melampiaskan semua perasaannya yang sedari tadi dikompres.

 _hokagewannabe : WOY GRUP APAAN INI? NISTA BENAR ANJAY! berani-beraninya kalian ada main IG di belakang gue_

 _ino23 : ih siapa elu_

 _hrnsakura : penting amat kudu bilang-bilang_

 _hokagewannabe : ih kok kalian begitu jahatin aku :(_

 _mendokusai : muntah_

 _kibainu : wkwk_

 _hokagewannabe : MANA KYUBI SAMPE DIKAMBING HITAMKAN_

 _sai25 : lah Naruto baru sadar emang?_

Biasa, Sai pura-pura polos.

 _uchihasasuke : kemana aja lu? udah puas tegang?_

 _Semua cewek : wkwk_

 _hokagewannabe : LU BIANG KELADINYA YA SAS? SAKING NGEFANS NYA AMA GUE?_

 _uchihasasuke : Sasuke left group_

Bercanda doang, kalimat itu diketik sendiri sama Sasuke.

 _Bugslover_ : _Naruto terlalu fokus menikmati kemesraan tatapan Papa Hiashi_

 _kibainu_ : _terlalu meresapi nasehat malam pertamanya Mbah Hashirama sih, jadi tegang kan... yang di bawah_

Kiba mulai konslet.

 _hokagewannabe : syial malah mancing-mancing :)_

 _sai25 : Indah kan isi chat kita_

 _hokagewannabe : indah cem ee_

 _abangneji : jangan munafik lu nar, udah kebelet kawin sama adek gue kan? Ngaku lu ngaku! Gue tau otak lu kotor perlu disterilkan pake mandi kembang tujuh rupa dulu!_

Neji serius _chat_ nya pake perasaan, katanya sih mengesampingkan dendam pribadinya dikalahin Naruto adu panco di turnamen lomba Agustusan nyaris setengah tahun lalu.

 _mendokusai : mampus dilabrak calon kaka(sepupu) ipar_

Naruto _sweatdrop._

 _hokagewannabe : abang emang suci, aku penuh dosa :( tapi aku janji akan menjaga Hinata selamanya *senyum*_

 _kibainu_ : _lu emang kotor nar_

 _mendokusai : ga usah sok imut_

 _hokagewannabe : BACOT!_

 _uchihasasuke : ngaku banyak dosa juga akhirnya kan lu_

 _sai25 : Hinata masih bisa berpikir ulang sebelum terlambat :)_

 _hokagewannabe : EH BANGKEEEE YA KALIAN SI KEMBAR TAPI NGGA(?), mikir ulang buat apa coba?_

 _hyugahinata_ : _Naruto-kun jangan kasar ih sama tamu :(_

Naruto mingkem.

 _puppetmaster : mampus pawangnya datang_

 _hokagewannabe : ngga kok beb ngga, akutu kelepasan doang tadi *nyengir*_

Cewek-cewek langsung _off_ , pada sibuk gosip sambil minta tips ke Hinata biar cepet dilamar juga.

 _sabakugaara : selamat ya Naruto, semoga jadi nikah_

 _lee : semoga segera dapat restu seutuhnya :)_

 _bugslover : moga hinata tak pindah ke lain hati_

 _chipsahoy : nom nom nom *sibuk ngunyah*_

 _puppetmaster : semoga keinginan kawin segera terkabul_

 _hokagewannabe : KALIAN KOK IKUT-IKUTAN JUGA *nangis bombay* TEGA YA KALIAN BULLY DEDEQ UNYU SEVOLOS GUE INI_

 _Semua :_ _NAJIS!_

Serentak bubar.

Kecuali isi obrolan di grup _Hinata dilamar Kyubi_ yang tak pernah berganti nama, dan akan tetap abadi sepanjang masa terkenang dalam hati.

 ** _—END—_**

* * *

 _Sekedar share cerita gaje, semoga bisa menghibur._

 _Thanks buat para penyumbang ide._

 _Review?_

 _Arigatou, sayonara :)_


End file.
